gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Family/Suggestions
Suggest a show here. If you were looking for Nickelodeon Family's suggestion list, go here. Rules *If the show carries a rating higher than TV-PG, the show may go into the late-night slots. TV-14 shows would most likely go to the FlareToons block. **Suggestions for anything with a TV-MA rating will no longer be accepted. If a show airs with a TV-MA rating at the time of suggestion, then it will either be placed on Nickelodeon Family's AuraNightfall block (or the Aura channel, depending on how much space there is), or declined entirely. *If the show aired on the network prior to suggestion, it most likely will not be accepted. *Nothing too random, please. *If the show airs its first-run on another network, it can only air outside of the network's primetime. If there are no slots for it, it most likely will not be accepted. *If it's an anime series, please check with Chaos to see if other networks (such as SurgeAnime Network and Vision) have the fanon rights to it before suggesting. *If it's declined, there's a small chance it may end up on Nickelodeon Family's mobile app in the future. Suggest a Show! *SpaceWar 101 (TV-Y7-FV, TV-PG) ACCEPTED: It will start in November; only the TV-PG episodes can air *Power Rangers Dino Charge (TV-Y7,TV-PG) DECLINED: Nicktoons Family is trying to remove live-action from its regular schedule as a whole. *Star vs the Forces of Evil (TV-Y7) ACCEPTED: Aired reruns from December 30th, 2015 to August 2019; I just forgot to write "ACCEPTED" here. *The Haunting of Harry (TV-Y7-FV) DECLINED: Nicktoons Family didn't air anything under TV-PG at the time. *Bob's Burgers (TV-14) DECLINED *Teen Titans Go! (TV-PG) DECLINED: At the time this was suggested, Cartoon Network already aired it to death (and CN still does for some events). *Catscratch (TV-Y7) DELAYED: It'll start airing 2016. *The X's (TV-Y7) DELAYED: See comment above. *Chalkzone (TV-Y7) DELAYED: See comment for Catscratch. *'Otto the Oreo (the grammar is improved now :^D)' TO BE DECIDED: Gonna talk to Featherman and see what he says. *That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever (TV-Y7-FV/TV-PG) suggested by BaconMahBoi DECLINED: It has aired on Nicktoons Family in the past; you can't suggest shows that have aired on the channel before. *Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing (TV-Y7/TV-Y7-FV) created and suggested by BaconMahBoi TO BE DECIDED *We Bare Bears (TV-Y7) Suggested by Polar ACCEPTED in-name only *Teen Titans (TV-Y7) I DON'T NEED SAFETY GLOVES CAUS I M HOMR SIMP (talk) 07:07, May 12, 2016 (UTC) TO BE DECIDED: Well, Nicktoons Family is bringing some of its stuff back, but this has aired on the channel before... I'll think about a second run. *Legends of Chima (TV-Y7) Suggested by Linux (talk) TO BE DECIDED *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV-Y7) Suggested by Linux (talk) TO BE DECIDED *Breadwinners (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 TO BE DECIDED: See the reason why Nick Family isn't airing it yet either. *Chowder (TV-Y7-FV) Suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED, due to a push towards more first-run programming. *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (TV-Y7) Suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: Not enough space for pre-8PM slots (pre-6PM for Monday nights) as of this writing. *CatDog (TV-Y) Suggested by Jcpag2010 DECLINED: There is not enough space for pre-8PM (pre-6PM for Monday nights, pre-7PM for Tuesday nights) slots. *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Suggested by Jcpag2010 TBD *Rocko's Modern Life Suggested by Jcpag2010. REJECTED, due to a push towards first-run programming and an eventual rename to FlareToons. *The Ren & Stimpy Show Suggested by Jcpag2010. REJECTED: Part of the reason is because of a push towards first-run programming, though the allegations against the creator of the show could also be a reason. *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Suggested by Jcpag2010. REJECTED: See the suggestion for Rocko's Modern Life. Category:Suggestions